Frailty of Words
by PhyreDemon
Summary: A new pilot has been recruited to join the old gundam team. Will she live uo to their standards? Will the fact that she is a girl cause any grievances?
1. Default Chapter

"Shit, she's good…" Duo murmured as he watched the mass of destruction wane in the battle field. There, stood one gundam and 5 mobile dolls. The gundam was a new one; its black and red exterior was powerfully built, and its wings extended for one final attack.

"DIE!" The pilot screamed from within the cockpit. A mass explosion was issued from the frontal gun on the suit, and an orange plasma ray shot past 4 of the mobile suits, and hit the final one. Instead of one detonation being activated, all five blew, for the aftershock of the plasma shot hit the other four dead on.

"Damn...One shot and 5 detonations go off… she's good…she's _very _good_," _Duo complained for the final time. The four pilots that remained on the ground watched as the mobile gundam suit stopped its movements, and the cockpit's door swung up.

From the gundam, jumped a girl with long black hair and silver highlights. Her icy-blue eyes were glazed over from the effects of the Fury system that Doctor J had installed in the Fury Gundam.

She landed with a quick thud, and then made her way over to the other pilots. They of which, were blown away with the effects that one solitary gundam, and a _girl_ at that, had in such a situation as this.

"Very well, you have gained our trust…" Trowa began to say, but a huff from Wufei silenced him.

"For now," the black haired boy commented. With that, he turned and went back down the path from which he came. The others all stared after him, their faces a contortment of confusion and regress. _Why was Wufei acting so harsh towards her?_

The girl pushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear. The boys all stared at her; in this one act, she had made herself look vulnerable, and the guys had noticed.

If it was possible for these 'heartless' warriors, they felt a sort of compassion for what she was going through. The fact that she was a fellow pilot, girl or no, she was an ally for the time being. They would treat her like a friend if nothing more.

"Amber, lets go back," Trowa told the girl. She obliged, lifting one foot in front of the other as they slowly made their way back to the hotel they had registered in.

(Later)

Amber scanned the checkerboard for any mistakes that her next move could be caused to falter by. She scanned her black pieces one last time before even raising a hand to make her move. She treated this game as just another mission; failing would mean ultimate consequences and just one mistake could end it all.

With one sweep of her hand, she took out 4 more of her opponent's red pieces, ending the game. She smiled casually at the boy who sat opposite her at the small table. His platinum blond hair fell into his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I lost to you again, Amber," Quatre said as he raised his head. He studied the girl and saw only melodramatic eyes in response to his words. If he had been against Duo, or Wufei, they would have been boasting by now. She had won 6 games in a row against Quatre, and not one word had come out of her mouth about it.

"Good game," she said sweetly, extending her hand to the boy. In return, Quatre took her hand in his and shook it lightly, like he would any of the guys. He stopped mid-shake and began the proper way to bow out to a lady; he grasped her small hand in his and kissed her hand thoughtfully.

Amber gave him a sad look, then took her hand from his, letting the disappointment show in her eyes. But as quickly as it appeared, the emotion disappeared and was replaced with the usual monotone stare. Only her pursed lips showed her irritation at his actions towards her. Quatre had treated her differently, and that wasn't what she had wanted.

"Hey, checkers! I love checkers!" Duo said as he entered the room. In one hand, he held a sandwich, and the other, the ingredients he needed to make the perfect detonation formula.

Amber excused herself at that time, swiftly pushing her hair from her forehead and standing up. She pushed past Duo and entered the living room area, where she planned on working on the sheets for modifying her gundam. Unfortunately for her, tonight she was the subject of Duo's senseless annoyances.

"Hey, AMBER!" Duo called as he followed the girl. She continued walking past the living room, and straight to her room, in attempts to get away from Duo.

Yet again his annoying voice filled her ears as he came to her doorway.

"Ah, I see. You want me to…" He said from the other side of the door. Instinctively the girl flung open the door and stared at the longhaired boy. He smirked seductively at her, then licked his lips..

He let out a fierce cry as Amber connected her boot with the not-so-empty space between the boy's legs. He fell on the floor with a thud, clutching the injured part, sobbing.

"Don't mess with me," she said as Duo looked up at her. Heero and passed by and smirked at Duo' antics. True, the girl was hot as hell, but Duo had yet to see the true side of her. The side that longed to be released; the side of which made him love her all the more. True, again he had only just met her a month ago, but in that time he had grown fond of her. Maybe he even _loved_ her.


	2. Frailty Of Words: Chapter 2

Amber had tired of her room quickly and soon left for the security of the night air. She easily snuck out, but not unnoticed. She hopped over the fence and made a line for the park. Unfortunately, a cop car passed extremely close to the place where she sat, concealed from the outside world.

"Damn it…" she murmured and returned to the hotel. She decided to just hang around outside for as long as she could, taking a seat on the sidewall that bordered the hotel grounds.

"Thinking?" cooed a deep voice from nearby. Amber turned her head to the side, enough so she could see the person without them knowing she was actually looking.

"Yea, I guess," she answered back. She watched as Heero took a seat beside her, his body warm against her side.

"About what?' Heero persisted, more intent on hearing her milky sweet voice than the subjects that cluttered her mind. Silence followed his question, then an audible sigh from the girl beside him.

"The sky. Its so beautiful, and how is it that it retains its dark color of blue that is so…so…" she began, but then trailed off.

"Well, its not the only beautiful thing out here," Heero said, a smirk playing across his face.

"Don't mess with me, Heero," Amber said, shifting uneasily on the cement wall.

"What are you going to do, kick me like Duo?" Heero asked, turning to face the girl.

"No…. You aren't Duo, so I'd have to punish you differently…" she said, not facing her companion. Heero would have asked her how, but he was speechless as Amber pressed her lips against his, her eyes shut tight and her mouth so warm against his. This pressed on for near a minute, but to Heero, it seemed so little of time.

"If that was punishment, then I ought to be bad more often!" Heero whispered seductively in the girl's ear. She blushed a bit, freezing up as Heero pressed his lips against hers once more. She then seemed to melt into his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped gently around her waist.

Heero deepened the kiss, crushing his lips against Amber's in pure bliss and passion. Before long, he found himself licking her lips, asking for entrance. She granted all too gladly, opening up to him in more than one way. This whole time she had been struggling with herself, telling herself that it was a passing thing, which nothing ever lasted.

In these few moments that she spent lip-locked with Heero, she knew somehow, deep down that she wanted this to last for as long as humanly possible. If she died any moment after this, which prior to this night she had lived prepared for, she would feel like she had missed out on something big.

Heero pulled away, causing a moan of disappointment to slide from Amber's mouth. He grinned at his own thoughts, and began kissing at her neck, nipping it every now and again as he went along. Finally he found a sensitive spot, which made her moan with increasing devotion.

He kissed passionately at the exposed skin, and then started to move back the soft material of her shirt to reveal her creamy soft shoulders. He kissed them as well, moving his tongue along the edge of the fabric to lick against any part he might miss.

Amber was totally confused, but at the same time, consumed in utter bliss that wrapped around her like a warm blanket; comforting her and keeping her warm.

She pulled Heero back up to her lips, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. He complied with this offer and their tongues locked in a wrestling match. The outcome was obvious as Heero pressed his kisses softly over the girl's face, tracing her chin with one hand. His other hand was massaging the inside of her thigh, which lay exposed due to her short skirt.

"Heero…" Amber moaned, running her hands down his chest. Even through the loose black shirt she could feel the toned abs that lay underneath. Heero smirked and pressed his lips against hers once more, but all the while his hand caressing her inner thighs, making her shiver with delight.

He knew his effects on her, and she on him, and both used those advantages with as much fervor as each pressed against the other. Amber, her hands trailing on Heero's chest, Heero, his hands massaging either her face or her thighs.

"Hey, HEERO!" came Duo's annoying voice from the hotel window. The pair both wanted and tried to ignore their comrade, but his voice was persistent and seemed to grow in volume with every passing second.

"Alright damn it, I'm coming!" Heero yelled back, pissed beyond belief.

_Note to self: Kill Duo within the fortnight, or otherwise cut out his tongue and anything else he might deem vital,_ Heero thought, a dangerous gleam showing in his eyes. He kissed Amber goodnight before disappearing into the shadows.

Amber heard the sound of fist cracking against skull as the angered Heero hit the oblivious Duo. Their shouts ended with another loud CRACK and the sound of doors slamming.

The raven-haired girl sighed audibly, lifting herself off the wall. With one bound, she was back on the sodden grass. She stretched a bit, and then made her way back to her room. She caught the sounds of Trowa and Quatre playing video games in Quatre's room.

She didn't really care where Duo was at the moment, but she guessed he was either in his room, or in there with the other two boys, cheering them on. Amber's question was answered as Duo walked from Quatre's room to his own, nursing a goose egg on his head. He glared at the girl, as if she had hit him instead of Heero.

Once she was back in her room, she laid down on her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep, but she did so out of pure habit. _Go to sleep early wake up early _she thought to herself.

Amber sighed once again and turned over on her bed. She couldn't help but think about Heero and the way she felt about him. Thought they had known each other for but a short period of time, she knew that she loved him, but did he love her?

What if he only wanted her for sex? Or just because he had no one else? She shook her head ferociously, trying to forget such thoughts could ever exist. She refused to believe that she loved him, and refused the thoughts of love in general. _She loved no one._

(With Heero)

The door almost slammed as Heero flung it open and walked haphazardly into his room. His comrades looked at him oddly, but he missed it for his back was turned to them.

His face still held his usual monotone stare, but his eyes were glazed over as he relived his moments with Amber. He raised a calloused hand to his lips, remembering all too well the feel and taste of her smooth lips upon his.

He leapt onto the bed from the door, stuffing his face in the pillows as he took in the scent of clean sheets and fabric softener. He closed his eyes to the darkness around him, evoking a new silence that was almost too peaceful.

_How long will this last before she decided I'm not good enough?_ This thought kept replaying through his mind, making his throat ache and his heart throb uneasily in his chest.

Finally he could take it no longer. Though it hadn't been very long since he had seen her, Heero felt like he must look upon her to feel the reality of this relationship.

Without another thought to it, the boy jumped from his bed and jogged into the hallway. When he reached Amber's room, he quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He seemed to melt into the shadows as he crept over to the bed. He peeked out of the darkness to see a bit better.

There, sprawled out on the bed, lay amber, her raven hair billowing over her face and the side of the bed. Her face was peaceful, but Heero could still see the remnants of dried tears upon her cheeks. Even with her face a bit puffy and red from crying, she was more beautiful than anyone he would ever see.

"No…." she murmured in her sleep. Her body shifted a bit and her hands curled around Heero without her really knowing it.

Heero stiffened a bit, but then relaxed into her grip, sliding in beside the sleeping figure of the girl. He lay there for a few minutes, listening to the sound of her breathing and the occasional mumble from her dream state.

Finally he figured that he had seen enough of her to believe her real, so he decided to leave. He gently removed himself from her grip and replaced it with a thick pillow. The girl frowned at the absence of warmth at her side, but only shifted more in her sleep.

_Goodnight my dark angel_ He thought. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead sweetly, lingering momentarily, almost getting caught up in the taste of her lips.

After realizing what he was dong, Heero removed himself from Amber's room and made his way back to his own room. Tonight he would sleep well with the images of deep blue eyes and the enticing taste of her lips meeting his.


End file.
